Mrs & Mrs Kuga
by mudboned
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru have a few problems in their life. But they can just talk it out. Right? The Mai HiME version of Mr and Mrs Smith. ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yeh, alrite, I'm done yellin'…

MR AND MRS SMITH IN MAI HIME FORM!

This is ShizNat guys…HELLZ YES! xD

Shall we?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Mai HiME nor Mr and Mrs Smith.**

**---**

There are three figures in the room. One, is a a blue-haired woman sitting quite unmodestly, her legs splayed, slouching. Another, is a woman with chestnut colored hair. Perfect posture, legs crossed and hands clasped, resting on her knee. The third, would be a man, looking bored, as if he'd been through this many times. He holds a clipboard, occasionally making marks on it.

The dark-haired woman spoke up first.

"Okay. I'll go first. Um-" She paused. "Let me say, uh, we don't really need to be here."

She continued. "See, we've been married five years."

"Six." The other woman interjected.

Natsuki nodded, obviously annoyed at being corrected.

"Five, six years. And this is like a check-up for us. Um, a chance to poke around the engine…maybe change the oil, replace a seal or two."

The man stared straight ahead and kept a straight face as he replied, "Very well then. Let's pop the hood."

He looked at his clipboard. "On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you as a couple."

"Eight." Shizuru replied automatically.

"Wait." Natsuki blinked. "Ten being perfectly happy and one being totally miserable? Or-"

"Just respond instinctively." The man said. A sigh is heard from the brown-haired woman.

"Okay. Ready?" Natsuki looked over at her wife.

"Ready." There was a twinge of impatience in the voice.

"Eight." They both said in unison.

"How often do you have sex?" The man asked quite bluntly, not fazed at all.

"I don't understand the question." Shizuru stated.

"Yeah, I'm lost. Is this a one to ten thing?" Natsuki questioned, looking confused.

"Like is one very little or is one nothing?" Shizuru put in. "Because, you know, tech-technically speaking…the zero would be nothing."

"That's right. And if we don't know what one is –what's ten?"

"Ara, because ten—Oh, God." They laughed nervously.

"Constant. Um—"

"Unrelenting." Natsuki cut in.

"Not stopping for, like—I mean just—"

"Nothing to eat."

"It's not a one to ten scenario. It's a basic question. How often do you have sex?" The man was obviously pissed.

Silence fell on the room. SHizuru looked awkwardly at her hands whilst Natsuki peered down at the floor.

The counselor tried another approach. "How about this week?"

Natsuki spoke up."Including the weekend?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

No answer.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Ahh..Describe how you first met."

Shizuru spoke up. "It was in Columbia."

"Bogota." Natsuki inclined her head. "Five years ago."

"Six."

"Right. Five or six years ago."

---

_Bogota, Columbia_

_Five or six years ago_

Sirens wailed in the distance as Natsuki absently swallowed down some of her beer while she read the newspaper on the counter. She was sporting a loose button-up and a pair of baggy pants, her hair tied up in a ponytail. A few gunshots resounded in the air, causing her to look up. A couple of men burst into the hotel lounge and started shouting in Spanish.

"Hey." She turned to the bartender. "Que pasa?"

The bartender replied in Spanish. "Someone shot the barracuda. Police are looking for tourists traveling alone."

One of the policemen happened to looking Natsuki's way and approached her.

"Are you alone?" He asked in Spanish.

"Hmm?" Natsuki put a hand to her ear, indicating she didn't understand him.

A woman wearing a clean, white dress walked in the door of the hotel.

"Miss, your passport please…" A officer cried out after her. The woman fingered a knife at her thigh and slowly smoothed her dress over it.

"…Your papers." The officer was right in her face. The two women's eyes met across the lobby.

"Are you alone?" The man walked to the other side of her.

"No." She said forcefully, shaking her head.

Natsuki reached into the back of her pants and released the safety on her gun. It clicked as she walked towards the pair.

"No, no, no, no. Esta bien. She's with me. Esta bien." Natsuki stated calmly, taking the other woman's hand. She led them both upstairs and into her own hotel room. Once the door was closed, Natsuki leaned on the door to listen to the sounds outside. The other woman did the same, placing her head between her hands as she rested her ear against the door.

"I'm Shizuru." She whispered.

"Natsuki." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya." Their hands were still clasped together until Shizuru chuckled and let go.

_That night…_

"To dodging bullets." Shizuru raised her glass.

Natsuki smiled, raising her own in return. "To dodging bullets."

The glasses clinked together quietly before they were sipped from. Shizuru pushed her chair back and stood up, speaking as she did, "So it speaks. But does it dance?"

Natsuki exhaled loudly and leaned back to view the other, crossing her arms while Shizuru made her way to the middle of the villa. Slow Latin music drifted lazily around the open space. Shizuru consumed the rest of her shot and threw it in the nearest fire, causing the fire to leap up and hiss. Natsuki got up and walked towards the other woman as Shizuru started swaying her hips to the beat of the music, holding her arms in the air. She held out her hand for the blue-haired woman. Natsuki took the outstretched hand and joined Shizuru on the floor. The brunette then slid her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulled her in close. Their lips were only a few breaths away as they danced slowly. Shizuru suddenly let go as she started grinding her hips against Natsuki's. Thunder rumbled as they leaned against one another, moving to the Latin.

As the rain started to pour, the two found themselves sitting at a picnic table, Shizuru straddling Natsuki while she drank from the vodka bottle Natsuki held in her right hand. Natsuki then took a gulp of her own before resting the arm with the bottle on Shizuru's shoulder. She tipped her head and softly kissed the woman on her lap. Shizuru broke the kiss, pausing to look at the brilliant emerald eyes in front of her before leaning in again to capture those lips. As they kissed, Natsuki's left hand roamed up to the side of Shizuru's right breast and caressed it, the hand continued sliding downward. The kiss intensified as Shizuru let out a small moan into her mouth.

Rain splattered around them as they sat in the dim light, uncaringly.

---

Holy shit. Holy SHIT.

I AM SO CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY! And yes the other ones… .

DAMN!

Reviews anyone?

ManiazAzn


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo guys! Second part! Are ya pumped? I am! XD

Thanks for the amazing reviews! I just gotta say again…this is probably my favorite story to write, to date.

AN: Natsuki is taller than Shizuru! Remember that! Just think of a Natsuki-Brad. )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME nor Mr and Mrs Smith**

---

Shizuru woke up to a slight headache and a minor throbbing between her thighs. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows on the bed and surveyed the room, holding a cloth, which happened to be the only thing she was sporting, closely to her body. Shizuru blinked a few times before she remembered where she was. Before she could get up, the hotel door clicked and opened, revealing Natsuki in the same clothes from before, holding a tray. Natsuki looked up from the tray and smiled at Shizuru as she closed the door behind her.

Shizuru gave one of her own smiles. "Hiya, stranger."

"Hiya back." Natsuki replied in a deep voice, walking towards Shizuru and placing the tray on the bed alongside her. "I think room service fled. I did what I could."

Shizuru shifted, moving her legs behind her as she gave a chuckle. "Thank you."

She picked up what appeared to be a glass of milk and took a cautious sip.

"Mm! Ara, that is good." Shizuru groaned, throwing her head back.

Natsuki took a glass of her own from the tray and walked to the window, peering outside and taking a sip as she she said, "I hope so, I had to milk a goat to get it."

Shizuru's laugh rang out in the room. She lifted the newspaper sitting in the tray, but paused when she saw a small flower underneath. Shizuru picked the object up and fingered it, looking up at Natsuki prior to pointedly sliding it into position on her left ear. Natsuki leaned against the window frame, smiling faintly. The brown-haired woman stood up from the bed and walked to the window, standing just a few feet from the other. They both gazed at each other in silence before Natsuki reached across with her left arm to bring Shizuru into a kiss. She promptly dropped the glass of milk she was holding onto the ground, shattering loudly, and grabbed Shizuru's waist, pulling her closer.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

_New York_

They both strolled down the noisy street, Natsuki's arm over Shizuru's shoulder and Shizuru's right arm around Natsuki's waist. She held Natsuki's draped arm with her left hand. Natsuki carried a plastic cup of beer in her right hand, sipping from it occasionally. Today, happened to be a carnival, and there was a man going around shouting.

"Hey! Step right up! Ladies and gentlemen, try your lu—How about you, little lady? Wanna try your luck?" He pointed at Shizuru. The couple stopped and Natsuki peered down at the woman in question.

Shizuru smiled. "Hmm. Ara. All right." Natsuki grinned and held her cup of beer between her teeth as she fished out her wallet.

"Two." She stated, handing the man some money.

"We got two over here!" Natsuki took the beer and placed the cup on the counter. She leaned against the wood and motioned with her head.

"You know how to hold it?" Shizuru picked the gun up gingerly, held it into position and steadied it.

"Yeah." Natsuki gave another grin.

"Yes?" Shizuru aimed for one of the moving targets and cleared her throat, eyeing Natsuki uneasily.

_Pop. _"You gotta aim." Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru let out a laugh. "I am!"

_Pop. Pop. _"Do not laugh. I will kill you." Shizuru said jokingly. _Pop. Pop. _They all missed.

"You didn't blink." Natsuki declared as she brought up her own gun confidently. She cocked an eye closed and shot. _Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. _The last one missed.

"Oh." Natsuki looked up. Shizuru's smile had faded over the course of the shots. "Do we still get somethin'?"

Natsuki shrugged back at Shizuru as she was handed a small dog plusie. "Beginner's luck."

She was about to walk away until Shizuru spoke up. "I want to go again."

"We're goin' again." Natsuki pulled out a few more bills. Shizuru cocked the gun with determination and shot. _Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. _Not one of her shots missed. She looked back at Natsuki and smiled.

They both walked away in the same fashion as before, but this time, Shizuru was holding a large teddy bear.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Natsuki inquired, looking around.

"Beginner's luck." Shizuru affirmed with a grin.

Natsuki handed the small dog to a child passing by and glanced down at Shizuru, pulling her close.

---

"Stop, stop. You've only known the girl for six weeks." A woman's voice rang out in the boxing gym. Natsuki was in the ring facing a large bulky man.

"I'm in love. She's smart, sexy. She's inhibited, spontaneous, complicated. She's the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" Natsuki pounded the man with each word.

The woman outside of the ring paced and spoke, "I knew Rika for two and a half years before I asked her to marry me. You gotta have a foundation of friendship. The other stuff fades." She looked behind her and nodded to a pair of girls.

---

"So, you don't think this is happening a little too fast?" A woman's voice is heard as you see a pair of women climbing a cliff.

Shizuru looked down before she spoke. "You know me, I never do anything without thinking it through."

"What does she do?" The woman asked, trying to find her footing on the cliff.

"She's in construction. She's a big-time contractor. She's gone as much as I am so it's perfect."

---

"A server down on Wall-Street, she's there anytime, day or night." Natsuki gasped out, seeing as the man was pressing her head against the floor. She held the man by his neck with her right arm. Natsuki grunted, pulling him down to the floor with a slam.

"She's like Batman for computers." Natsuki said through clenched teeth, her head locked into place by the man's legs.

"I give the whole thing six months tops." The woman stated outside of the ring.

Natsuki wrestled with the bald man and replied, "Nao, I asked her to marry me." She grinned before she was thrown to the floor and a flurry of punches followed onto her gloves as she held them up to protect her face.

"What?!" Nao screeched.

"I'm getting married." Came the muffled reply.

"What? I can't hear ya."

"I'm getting married."

"I can't hear ya. Can you stop hittin' her? I think she said somethin' crazy." Nao yelled out.

"I'm getting married!" Natsuki's voice echoed throughout the gym.

---

W00T!!!

R&R!

ManiazAzn


	3. Chapter 3

Like I promised, this chapter is gunna be a bit longer than the others

Ohhhh alrite, let's go..

**Disclaimer: Mai HiME is Sunrises' and I don't own Mr & Mrs Smith either. . **

---

_Five or six years later_

Natsuki stood on the sidewalk, outside a huge white house in a loose T-shirt and boxers, holding a cup of coffee as she bent down to retrieve the wet newspaper that lay at her feet.

"We seriously should get a dog." She grumbled, turning to walk back inside the home. Natsuki threw the dripping bundle of paper onto the kitchen table without missing a beat whilst strolling towards the master bathroom. Shizuru was also inside, brushing her teeth and reading a magazine of some sort. Natsuki took a gulp of her coffee before setting it down near the sink and turning on the water. She paused and stared at Shizuru's reflection.

"Why can't we get a dog?" Natsuki complained.

"Too dirty and the house is too small." Shizuru simply stated, walking out of the bathroom and into the closet.

Natsuki gaped at the disappearing back. "Are you kidding me?!" She looked around the large bathroom in disbelief.

"So what did you think of Dr. Kanzaki?" Shizuru said, sensing Natsuki enter the closet as well. "His questions were a bit..."

"Stupid?" Natsuki offered, taking her T-shit off and reaching for a white button-up. "Yeah, not the most insightful."

"No." Shizuru agreed as she put on a pair of high heels. "His office is clear across town."

Natsuki pulled on her shirt and peered inside the cabinet for a jacket. "You know that 4:00 means we hit rush hour. I'm not crazy about that." She shrugged and walked out of the closet.

Shizuru leaned against the cabinet with an arm. "So it's settled?"

"Okay."

The two were quickly dressed and met just outside the kitchen where their coats hung. Shizuru bent down to retrieve an umbrella and was standing up just as Natsuki, sunglasses dangling from her mouth, reached for her coat. There was a slight pause as the two collided. The acknowledgment was slight; therefore, they continued. Natsuki slid her coat on and was about to put her sunglasses in place but stopped when Shizuru extended her hand to smooth a spot on her coat. She gave a small smile before opening the door.

"Dinner's at 7." Shizuru called out, opening the door to her car.

Natsuki looked up from her Ducati. "Yep. I'll be there—here."

"Shouldn't you take the car?" Shizuru cocked an eyebrow. "It's going to rain."

"Eh, I'll be fine." Natsuki straddled her bike and revved the engine, the loud roar filling the garage. Shizuru sighed and got into her own car.

Both vehicles rumbled out of the garage at the same time, causing them to both halt when the driveway started to curve. Shizuru took this to her advantage and sped up before Natsuki could react. Once the car arrived at the end of the long driveway, she maneuvered right. Natsuki drove off the other way.

_The day wears on...oh so slowly..._

The small television blared the news quietly in the kitchen while Shizuru glared into the beeping oven and quickly tugged down the oven door. She grasped for the baking tray that held the two steaks and forcefully kneed the door shut. Rain poured outside as Shizuru chopped vigorously at a few vegetables at the little island in the middle of the kitchen. Meanwhile, she hears a loud engine in the driveway. Shizuru halted in her cutting and eyed the door warily, flicking the knife back and forth absently in her hand.

---

Natsuki mumbled to herself as she steered her Ducati into the garage and closed the electronic door. Once she shut off the engine, she hurriedly slipped a ring onto her finger and checked her clothes in the rear view mirror. Natsuki frowned, catching a red lipstick mark on the collar of her shirt. She rubbed at the stain but seeing as it wouldn't come off, tucked it into her jacket and got off her bike. The blue-haired woman started towards the house in the pouring rain, seemingly carrying a plastic bag. Getting to the side door, she fumbled with the keys before actually getting the door opened.

"Hey, babe." She shuffled inside the warm building.

"Perfect timing." Shizuru continued with her vegetables.

"It's pissin' rain out there." Natsuki shivered, throwing her keys onto a table. She then walked over to Shizuru's side and took something out of the bag.

"I told you to take the car." The tawny-haired woman said, shaking her head.

Natsuki shrugged. "Here's your butter. I bring you butter."

She smiled as Natsuki placed a kiss on her cheek.

"How was work?" Shizuru questioned.

"Eh, the usual." Natsuki stopped in front the tiny T.V. "Oh, I stopped off for a drink with Nao."

"This is salted." Shizuru said bluntly, referring to the butter.

"What?"

"It's salted." She bit her lower lip in annoyance.

"Is there any other kind?" Natsuki asked indifferently, absorbed in the news.

"Unsalted." Shizuru glowered at the other woman with the corner of her eye, adding quietly. "Like I asked for."

She let out a breath. "It's fine. I'll make it work."

"Okay." Natsuki walked out of the kitchen and to their small bar in the living room.

"Oh, I got new curtains." Shizuru stated, just a little smugly, going into the living room. "Well, what do you think?"

Natsuki squinted at the objects in question. "Huh."

"There was a struggle over the material. This little man got his hands on them, but I won." Shizuru exclaimed proudly.

"Of course you did." Natsuki stirred herself a martini as her wife talked on.

"They are a bit green. I think we're going to have to reupholster the sofas and get a new rug, maybe a Persian."

"Or we can just keep the old ones. Then we don't have to change a thing."

Shizuru nodded, irritated. "We talked about this. Remember?"

"I remember. I remember 'cause we said we'd wait." Natsuki walked closer to the curtains, holding her martini.

There was a deep sigh. "If you don't like them, we can take them back."

Natsuki bent down from her side of the room to get a view of the other woman before replying. "Okay. I don't like 'em."

Shizuru smiled evilly. "You'll get used to them. I like them."

"Yeah." Natsuki straightened back up.

_Outside_

Natsuki fought with the goddamn lawn mower, trying to push it back into the shed, while at the same time, attempting to keep herself from getting anymore soaked than she already was. Failing miserably, of course. She groaned, seeing a lone basketball resting on the muddy ground. Bending over and picking it up, she had no second thought before throwing the ball over her head carelessly.

In the background, the ball flies into the basketball hoop and makes a swishing sound as it passes through the net **perfectly**.

_Inside_

Shizuru was standing on a chair, adjusting the newly bought curtains. The thing was, she balanced effortlessly on only **one** leg of the chair. On hearing Natsuki enter the house, she lowered herself quietly back on all four legs. Natsuki came into the living room, reading the mail.

"Huh. Another 50 off one of those jars of mayo." She grinned.

---

"So part two. Here we are." Dr. Reito Kanzaki said. "Only this time you came back alone. Why did you come back?"

"I'm not sure really." Natsuki licked her lips thoughtfully. "Let me clarify. I love Shizuru. Um, I want her to be happy. Uh, I want good things for her."

She hesitated for a few moments. "But there are times..." Natsuki made a face and a strangling motion with her hands.

---

Sighing tiredly, Natsuki shifted in the large bed, took off her watch and tuned off her table lamp. She settled into her pillow, sighing again. Shizuru sat propped up against her pillow, reading the same magazine from this morning. Her light lit brightly from her side of the bed.

"Shizuru, could you just---"

"Five more minutes."

---

"So, what's the problem?" Kanzaki inquired, watching the chestnut-haired woman.

"There's just this huge space between us...and it just fills up with everything we don't say to each other." Shizuru gestured with her hands. "What is that called?"

"Marriage." She fiddled with her wedding ring. "What don't you say to each other?"

Shizuru exhaled deeply.

---

The two women sat at in the dining room, eating dinner. Natsuki is reading a newspaper while Shizuru dines noiselessly on her own.

"The new 1098R Ducati just came out." Natsuki folded the newspaper and placed it near her plate.

She glanced down at the meal before her. "This looks nice. Did you do something new?"

"Mm-hmm." Shizuru took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah?"

"I added peas."

Natsuki looked closer at her plate. "Yeah, peas. It's the green."

She lifted up her utensils, reading the newspaper on the side. "Sweetheart, will you pass the mayo."

"It's in the middle of the table." Shizuru took a bite of her own food.

Natsuki took a swallow of her wine, pausing to look up from the paper. "Oh. Is that the middle of the table?"

"Yes, it's between you and me." Shizuru looked at her pointedly.

"Okay." Natsuki got up from her chair, scraping it loudly against the floor as she did, and reached for the small jar of mayonnaise. Once it was in her grasp, she sat back down and slathered a large amount onto her steak as Shizuru looked on with a mixture of disgust and concern. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence and occasional glares.

---

"How honest are you with her?" Reito wrote on his clipboard.

"Pretty honest. It's not like I lie to her or anything. We just have little secrets." Shizuru clicked her tongue and smiled. "Everybody has secrets."

---

The emerald-eyed woman was positioned at the kitchen sink, rinsing the dishes with a look of acrimony. She placed the half-washed dish she held into the dishwasher without giving it a second look. Shizuru saw this motion and promptly retrieved the dish and rinsed it again before setting it back down. Natsuki eased out of the way, holding onto another dirty plate. Shizuru moved back to wiping to the island in the middle, while Natsuki leaned with her hands on the sink, looking more pissed than ever. She smiled mockingly at the dish in her hand before smashing the plate against the counter, startling the woman behind her.

"Shit. Sorry, hon." Natsuki turned to her wife, looking ambiguously apologetic.

"I'll get it." Shizuru made to move for cleaning tools.

"No, I got it. I got it. Don't move." Natsuki held out her arm to bar the other woman from moving.

The phone interrupted suddenly, causing them to both freeze at the sound.

"Oh, that's me." Shizuru hurriedly walked towards the shrill noise.

Throwing the broken pieces of the china in her hands onto the kitchen tabletop, Natsuki grinned to herself.

---

ALRITE I'M DONE...GAHHH It's like 1 in the mornin' xD

RnR!

ManiazAzn

Ohhh, it wasn't that long, eh?


End file.
